Abigail
|spawnCode = "abigail" |specialAbility = AoE attack. Cannot damage player or current allies. |spawnFrom = }} Abigail is the Ghost of Wendy's dead twin sister. She can be summoned with Abigail's Flower, Wendy's exclusive starting item. Abigail will defend herself and Wendy against attacking Mobs, and will attack anything that Wendy attacks (even if Wendy cancels the attack). Abigail will despawn into her flower if she loses all of her health. Abigail does more damage during dusk, and significantly more damage during night. She has 600 Health, and when damaged she slowly regenerates at a rate of 1 per second. When her hit points are low, she will have a sad look. She can be healed using healing items, such as Healing Salves, Spider Glands or Honey Poultices. Summoning Abigail costs 50 . Abigail cannot be frozen by the Ice Staff, and she cannot help the player fight Shadow Creatures or Ghosts. Abigail's kills do not count as the player's kills, as such, they do not increase the player's Naughtiness level. Behavior Abigail has a fast, periodic, area-of-effect attack that damages all hostiles within a small radius. If she attacks mobs that spawn in groups such as Spiders or Beefalo, she will incite the whole group. Abigail can also damage Spider Dens, Beehives, and Killer Bee Hives. She will not automatically attack any mobs (except for neutral Treeguards and Fishermerms ) without them attacking her first or becoming a threat to Wendy. Abigail will stop attacking after a few seconds if mobs are not targeting her or Wendy, or if Wendy moves a large distance away (about two seconds). When traveling, Abigail follows Wendy, always maintaining a small distance. Abigail can keep up with Wendy as long as she stays off Roads and Cobblestones and doesn't use a Walking Cane. Abigail will teleport off screen near Wendy if the player goes too far away from her. If Wendy intentionally attacks Abigail using the CTRL+Click option, Abigail will "die" in one hit and leave her flower on the ground. This can be used as a method to dismiss her at will. If Wendy enters a Cave while Abigail is following, she will follow the player in the cave as is the case with any other Followers. The Forge In The Forge event in Don't Starve Together, Abigail is available to Wendy as support. She now only has 300 health, and deals 6 damage. When Abigail dies, she no longer needs to be resummoned by killing something near her Flower, she respawns after a period of time. Additionally, Abigail draws aggro from mobs, making her valuable for buying time to heal. Tips * Abigail can effectively stun-lock groups of Spiders while taking very little damage herself. Players should use this to their advantage when attacking Spider Dens; though they should be aware that Spider Warriors will not be affected by this. * Using Abigail is a fast and efficient way of farming Butterflies. Since Abigail kills do not increase Naughtiness, this method also won't spawn Krampus. In the Shipwrecked DLC, the same applies to Jellyfish, which also won't summon Floaty Boaty Knights. * It takes almost 10 minutes for Abigail to regenerate from 1 HP to her full 600 HP. * Crows and other flying birds will flee before Abigail can attack. Rabbits on the other hand can be outrun by Abigail and get hit by her attack. It will take multiple hits to kill a rabbit in daylight though as Abigail does only 10 damage at that time. * When hunting a Koalefant or its Winter counterpart, Abigail can help draw its attention. By issuing the attack command on the Koalefant, Abigail will head to its position and engage it in combat, causing it to aggro onto her. One can then attack the Koalefant, allowing the player to avoid crafting a ranged weapon or chasing the Koalefant into a corner. * Abigail's AoE attack can easily take out Beehives. Abigail will attack any Bees that come out after attacking a Beehive or gathering Honey from a Bee Box. During the day, it takes a while to kill them all. One can use this opportunity to catch more Bees with a Bug Net while they are stun-locked and use them for Bee Mines or more Bee Boxes. If one does not want Abigail to attack the Bees, they should place the Bee Boxes a good distance away from camp. * Players should take advantage of Abigail's increased damage during dusk and night. She is twice as strong at dusk, and four times as strong during night. * Abigail is no match against herds of Beefalo in heat. If one makes a Beefalo pen, they must seal it well or keep it far from camp to prevent any mishaps with Abigail. * A useful way to summon Abigail is to stand next to a nearby flower and hit a Butterfly when it spawns. These creatures can be killed in one hit while unarmed and doing so will be enough for the blood pact. * One can also spawn Abigail easily by using a Fleshy Bulb in Winter. The Lureplant it spawns can be killed and placed over and over again to spawn Abigail; and while its Eyeplants won't bother the player during the cold season, they can also be used to summon Abigail in warmer seasons. * During dusk, Pigs who do not have a home to hide in will see Abigail as a source of light and follow her. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, Abigail can outrun a Dogfish, and given enough time can kill it. Trivia * When Abigail gets close to Wendy the player can hear her whisper. * Kevin Forbes has revealed that Abigail is jealous of Chester, and she used to kill Chester.Archive of forum thread "What the Devs said during the live stream", March 11, 2013 This feature was removed in the Doorway to Adventure Update. * Before the Strange New Powers update, Abigail used to appear during the night (disappearing at day) at least once every 3 nights, but this was changed to her current method of spawning. Since Abigail no longer despawns at day, she can be around the player for extended periods of time. As a result, her ghostly voice was made much quieter. * Abigail's default damage is actually 20 in the lua files; it is halved during daytime due to the light, rather than growing stronger at dusk. * Summoning Abigail used to cost 25 sanity, but as of the Moderately Friendly Update, the cost had doubled to 50. * In previous versions of Don't Starve, Abigail would harm Wendy and other mobs when she got too close. * Although it is no longer possible to change characters without destroying the current world, Klei Entertainment still added examination quotes for Abigail for new Characters after said update. * If Abigail is spawned via console, she will not follow or defend the player, and can be attacked without the 'Force Attack' command. Doing this will make Abigail retaliate like a normal mob. * Wendy's Ghost in Don't Starve Together ''is an almost exact horizontally flipped copy of Abigail. The only difference is the color of the flower, which is yellow, despite Wendy's flower being red in life. * Like all other ghosts in ''Don't Starve Together, the option to give Abigail a Telltale Heart is available, but it will not be able to revive her, as Abigail is spiritually bound to her flower, according to Wickerbottom.Wickerbottom quotes: Failed to revive Abigail- "Her spirit is already bound to something in this world." * According to Kevin Forbes, Abigail died under mysterious circumstances.Interview with Kevin Forbes by Jenesee Grey: (7:16) "Wendy is kind of a goth-y kind of character, she's a bit morose. There's some kind of backstory there with her twin sister who died under mysterious circumstances." Recorded on January 22, 2013, uploaded on February 18, 2013. Bugs * Abigail can fly out over water and get stuck. This causes her to sit in the same spot. If however the character walks close to her she will go further out over the water, but not come back to land. One way to get her back is to travel in a Worm Hole. She will then spawn next to the player at the end of the Worm Hole's animation. ** However, if that world is compatible with the Shipwrecked DLC, Abigail can fly freely between water and land just like she does in the Shipwrecked world. * Abigail can be duplicated if Wendy dies in a Cave. When the player respawns with a Touch Stone, they will have Abigail's Flower in their inventory. The player must wait two days and summon Abigail before re-entering the Cave. Once Abigail has been summoned, the player must return to the cave, where they will find another Abigail waiting for them. Warning: If Wendy enters the cave with Abigail's Flower in her inventory, all instances of Abigail will be erased. * If Abigail is hit by Weather Pain's projectile, she will try to attack and no longer follow Wendy. Gallery Sounds References de:Abigail it:Abigail pl:Abigail ru:Абигейл zh:阿比蓋爾 fr:Abigail Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Followers Category:Light Sources Category:Sanity Loss Category:Character-Specific Category:Area of Effect